


A Day To Remember

by lgbtcomics



Series: The joys of being Peter Parker [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Carnival, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, They have a child, but not really, its a plush squirtle, they grow up so fast, theyre so cute i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcomics/pseuds/lgbtcomics
Summary: Peter and Wade go on a date.





	A Day To Remember

Peter has been texting Wade for a couple of weeks now. Wade is really good at keeping a conversation going and Peter was thankful for that, he couldn’t keep one to save his life. Even at school, Peter made excuses to leave class and his friends so he could meet up with Wade. He would even walk home with Peter sometimes. He honestly had no idea this little crush on Wade would go somewhere, but it made him smile like an idiot. Peter was doing chemistry homework when his phone went off, _it’s either Ned or Wade. Bet._ Peter thought to himself. ‘New message: Wade (:’ And yes, he did put a smile by Wade’s name, because he’s always smiling around him. 

From: Wade (:  
‘hey pete youre prolly busy rn but i was wondering if you wanted to hang out on saturday?? you pick where but its fine if you dont want to’ 

To: Wade (:  
‘Yeah sounds fun. Could we go to the carnival? One just opened by our school.’ 

And Peter hit send. _Wait what,_ he comes to the realization, _did I set up a date? What! Oh God, what am I going to do? Maybe I’m just over thinking it, he said hang out, me and Ned hang out all the time. The only difference is that I don’t like-like Ned._

Peter played out every possible outcome he could think of in his head. He had come up with a, he could tell Wade he like-likes him and get rejected, or b, he keeps his mouth shut and be thankful Wade is even talking to him. Peter decides to go with option b, option a didn’t sound to appealing, or good. His phone buzzed again,

From: Wade (:  
‘great ill pick you up at 5 ;)’ 

_Oh Gosh, he sent a winky face._ Peter debates if he should send one back. His fingers do a little dance over the keyboard. 

To: Wade (:  
‘Okay. I’ll see you then. (:’

Peter peeks his head out from his room, trying to find his parents. He prays they weren’t eating each others’ faces off, again. He found them cuddling on the couch. The sight makes Peter aw quietly to himself, he is blessed to have parents that love each other as much they do. He doesn’t know what he’d do if they split up, he doesn’t even want to think about it. 

“Hey dad, pops, I wondering if I could go to the carnival by school with a friend tomorrow? Is that okay with you guys?” 

“With Ned?” Tony replies, beating Steve to the question, “Sure, as long as you’re back by 8:30.” 

“I have other friends besides Ned,” Peter sounds a little offended at the fact his parents think he only has one friend. Mj counted too, right? “I wanted to go with Wade, from school.” 

“Who’s Wade?” Steve and Tony ask in unison. “You’ve never brought up a Wade.” Steve finishes. _I never brought him up because I really like him._

“He’s in my algebra class and we started talking a couple weeks ago. He wanted to hang out tomorrow. Is that okay?” Steve and Tony stare at each other for a moment, he swears they’re both telepaths. They both smile and turn back to Peter, 

“Sure Peter, it’s fine with us. Can we meet him?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. He said he’s coming around five tomorrow.” 

Peter is now being bombarded with questions about Wade, how tall is he, how old is he, does he have any criminal background. Y’know, the basic things parents ask. “You’re meeting him tomorrow, just ask him yourselves. Goodnight dad, pops I’m going to sleep. Love you.” 

“Fine. Goodnight, kid.” Tony ruffles Peter’s hair. 

“Goodnight, Pete. love you too.” Steve follows Tony to bed. 

Peter hopes tomorrow will go smoothly, but he highly doubts it. 

.

 

When Peter wakes up the next morning, he is greeted by two text messages, one from Ned and, of course, Wade. Not that he was complaining, he loves talking to Wade. 

From: Ned  
‘dude what were we supposed to do for spanish?? She was speaking spanish the whole hour i didn’t understand a word of it’ 

To: Ned  
‘She basically said to finish the assignments she handed out and she wants them done by Monday bc she isn’t accepting late work.’ 

From: Wade (:  
‘good morning sweet cheeks’ 

Peter laughs quietly, _Wade is such a flirt._

To: Wade (:  
‘Good morning to you too (:’

From: Ned  
‘wow thats lame but thanks for translating’ 

To: Ned  
‘No prob’ 

From: Wade (:  
‘Have a good day today xx’

From: Wade (:  
‘Oh wait youll have an amazing day bc youll be hangin out w me n im pretty cool. and amazing’ 

Peter always admired Wade’s confidence, something Peter lacks. 

To: Wade (:  
‘Right, but only because i’ll see you today :p’ 

Peter sends as he desperately tries to flirt back. _Wow, I’m really bad at this._ Once again, Peter, you’re embarrassing yourself. He sighs out loud and gets out of bed. He smells bacon, _today might not be as bad as I thought._

.

The rest of the day wasn’t eventful, until Peter started thinking about what to wear to his totally-not-a-date-just-hanging-out with Wade, He raided his closet, suddenly has nothing to wear the day after laundry day. It’s just the carnival, not a fancy restaurant. Does he wear what he usually wears to school? Or something different? Ten minutes of him debating with himself, he just goes with what he usually wears. _It’s not a date, I have no one to impress. Besides Wade, I want to impress him._ His phone rings, the caller ID says ‘Wade (:’ Peter waits a couple seconds to answer, he doesn’t want Wade to think he’s desperate. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Petey! Just calling to say I’m on my way. Should I talk to your dads? I’m assuming they have no idea who I am.”

“Yeah, they actually want to meet you.” Peter rubs the back of his neck.

“Aw, I’m already meeting your parents and we’re not even on our first date. They’ll love me, I promise. I’m pretty cool, remember?” Wade is really good at sliding little comments like that in conversations. Peter loves and dislikes it at the same time. 

“I’m sure they will. They asked me if you had a criminal record last night. Funny right?... You don’t have a criminal record, right, Wade?” 

“Well…” 

“Do you!?” Peter asked, thinking Wade was serious. 

“I’m kidding! Of course I don’t. Do they already think badly of me?” Wade pretends to be sad, he’s used to people judging him to the point where it doesn’t even affect him.

“No no! Of course not! He was just joking, I promise.” 

“It’s fine Pete, I’m used to it. I’ll be there in a little bit, see you later.” Wade hangs up. 

Peter was confused about what Wade said, ‘used to it’. Used to what? He’ll just have to ask later, if he remembers. Wade’s almost here, so Peter makes a final decision to still with what he was wearing. A Jurassic Park t shirt, black jeans, and a green jacket, because fall was coming to an end. About five minutes of scrolling through twitter, he hears the doorbell ring. 

“I’ll get it!” he says as he walks to the front door but sees his dad talking with Wade, _oh, God…_

“Hey dad… Wade… You guys met, finally.” Peter says as his face is slightly pale. 

“Heya, Pete! Your dad is nice.” Wade walks past Steve and pats him on the back. “Don’t you have another dad? Mr. Tony Stark?” 

“Yeah, I honestly don’t know where he is at the moment…Dad? Do you know?” 

“He’s actually in the shower, you two can go ahead though. I’ll tell him you guys already left.” Steve answers with a soft smile. 

“Thanks, dad. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Peter gives him a hug from the side.

“I’ll take care of him, I promise.” Wade assures him, Peter had told him about how paranoid his dad can get. 

“You better, Wade. If Peter comes back with one scratch on him, you’re dead.” Steve gives him a stern look. 

“You won’t have to worry about cleaning blood from the carpet. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Rogers. Peter is in good hands."

“Bye, kids. Have fun!” He waves goodbye to them and shuts the door. 

.

It took about ten minutes to get to the carnival, Peter and Wade have been holding hands since they left Peter’s house. Peter couldn’t even let out a full sentence without stuttering because of it. Some friends hold hands, don't they? Peter didn’t have to talk much though, Wade did most of the talking. There wasn’t as much people as he’d have thought it would be, there was definitely people from school, Peter had hoped Flash wasn’t here, he knew there a high possibility, he was just denying it. 

“Okay, Petey, we made it! What do you wanna ride first?” 

_You._ Peter’s face turns a bright red at that thought. “H-how about the The Zipper.” _Oh, my God. Do I really want that? I mean, if this actually goes somewhere, then it’ll happen eventu-_

“Peter?” Wade waves his hand in Peter’s face. “Are you there?” 

‘“Y-yeah. I drifted off for a second there…” Peter tries his best to think of anything else that's not him bouncing on- nevermind. Anything, old grandmas, puppies, spiders, the Lord, just something to get the blissful image of his head before things get little… stiff down south. The puppies work, Thank God… 

“C’mon, let’s go!” Wade grabs his wrist and runs to the line with him. They’re both dizzy and giggly after getting off

.

They go on most of the  rides, play a couple games, Wade won Peter a stuffed Squirtle, they both agree to name it Matthew. 

“Wanna some cotton candy? It’s a carnival, you can’t pass up that opportunity.” Wade points to the cotton candy stand. 

“Yeah, totally. How could I say no to cotton candy?” 

“I don’t know, you could have a personal vendetta against it.”  

“Unless cotton candy was a pilot, then yes. Otherwise, no, I don’t.” 

The carnival was going to close soon, Wade gets blue cotton candy and Peter get pink. 

“What flavor do you think “blue” is?” Wade uses air quotes. 

“I have no idea, it’s probably food dye. But it’s good, so I’m not complaining.” 

“Right, it’s super healthy. Wanna go on the ferris wheel? Last ride before it closes?” 

“Yeah. c’mon, there’s, like, no line.” 

“Okay, okay, slow down Petey.” They throw away the paper cones from the their sugary treats and Wade tries to catch up with him.

The ride operator lookes tried, Peter almost feels bad for making him start the ride again. But hey, he chose that job. He checks their stamps on their hands and tells them where to sit, what buckles to do, basic carnival stuff. Once they’re strapped in, the ride starts. The ride stops them at the top. 

“Wow, the sky looks so beautiful…” Peter is mesmerized by New York’s night sky, especially at the height, he could see everything out in the distance. 

“I’ve seen beautifuler, like you, for example.” Wade says in a small voice, like he was being serious for once. 

“Oh, shut up,” Peter playfully hits him on the shoulder. Wade slowly puts his hand over Peter’s, which is on the bar of the ferris wheel. “Do… do you really think that?” Peter looks Wade in the eyes. 

“Of course, Peter, I think you’re so beautiful.” Wade gives him a soft small. He is being serious. _Oh… should I tell him?_

“Well, I think you’re pretty beautiful too.” he returns the smile. Wade starts laughing. 

“Have you seen me? I’m covered in scars, there’s nothing beautiful about me.” Peter face falls sad. 

“Do you really think that, Wade? You are beautiful, you just don’t see it in yourself.” He flips his hand and intertwines his fingers with Wade’s. 

“We both see something that are distinctively different from each other.” 

“One day, you’re going to see how amazing you are. And I’ll help you.” Peter lets his head fall on Wade’s shoulder. 

“You’re too nice for your own good, Petey.” Wade gives Peter’s a little kiss on his temple. Peter wishes they can stay like this. _He is actually happy, I’m going to have to tell Ned about this, aren’t I? Damn it. How am I going to tell him I like boys? Do I like girls too? I’m not even sure._

“Wade? How did you know you were… whatever you are?” 

“Knew I am pansexual? I don’t really know exactly when. I dated someone a while back, they said they didn’t identify with anything. I realized I don’t care for gender identities. Why do you ask?” 

“Just—I don’t know what I like. I know is I like you but, I just don’t know.” 

“It’s okay to not know, Pete. I know I like you, too. A lot.” Wade’s voice is calming when he’s not joking around all the time. 

“Do you really? Since when?” Peter picks his head up from Wade’s shoulder and looks up at him.

“A couple of weeks before I first talked to you, I always saw you in algebra and I couldn’t get you out of my head. I finally grew a pair and talked to you at lunch. I honestly wouldn’t have in Ned was there.” Wade huffs a soft laugh, “Thank him for not coming to school that day. How long have you been crushing on little o’ me.” Wade bats his eyelashes.

“...Eighth grade.” Peter says quietly. Wade’s eyes widen. 

“Really?! Oh, my God, I’m so sorry it took me so long realize. Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“I don’t know! I was scared? I couldn’t have just walked up to you and be like, ‘Oh, hey Wade, you have no idea who I am but I really like you.’” 

“You totally could’ve!” 

Peter just laughs, “Yeah, right.” Peter lays close to Wade. They stay quiet for a little bit, 

“Thank you, Wade. Today was great.” 

“I only get a ‘great’?” Wade pretends he’s disappointed as they get off the ferris wheel. 

“Haha, okay, it was amazing. Is that better?” 

“Yes, yes it is,” Wade grabs Peter’s hand again, “This place is going to close, I’ll walk you home.” 

_Today was a lot better than I expected,_ Peter intertwines their fingers. 

“Okay.” 

.

Their walk back to Peter’s house was quiet, which was odd, because Wade is always talking. Once they make it to the front door, they turned to each other. 

“Thanks Wade, again. I had fun. We should go out together more often.” Their foreheads touching and lips only a couple inches apart. 

“I agree, it’s fun making you get all red and stuttery.” All of course, that comment makes him blush. “See? You’re doing it again. It’s adorable.” 

“Oh, be quiet Wade. Maybe you should step back before my dad or pops see us like this.” And Peter gets out of the trance in Wade’s eyes. 

“Wait, they don’t know?” 

“No, they don’t. Nobody does. Not even Ned.”  

“Aw, am I your dirty little secret, baby boy?” Wade puts his hand over his mouth like a Japanese school girl. 

“Don’t call me that, Wade.” He feels his cheeks getting warmer. Peter is glad it’s dark out. “And in a way, yes. Kind of. They just think you’re a friend and Ned has no idea I talk to you.” he reaches in his pocket for the keys. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy. Your secret is safe with me. Pinky promise.” Peter just goes with it and link their pinkies. 

“I hope you keep it, Wade.” 

“I’m great at keeping secrets, Pete! You can trust me.” 

“I do. Goodnight, Wade. Today was fun.” and Peter pecks him on the cheek and opens the front door. Wade smiles, 

 

“Goodnight, baby boy.” 

“Don’t call me that.” then the door is shut. 

Peter hurries to his room and flops on his bed. Processing what the hell just happened in the past three hours. _He actually likes me…_ Peter is smiling like an idiot at this point. He gets a message from the one and only, Wade. 

From: Wade (: 

‘goodnight baby boy. and next you have a problem in your pants, just tell me, ill take care of it ;)’ 

Peter turns red for what seems like the millionth time tonight. _He’s not going to get that go, is he?_ Peter asks himself, even though he knows the answer. 

“Peter? How was it?” 

He can hear his pops shouting from the other room, he’s going to have to try his best on leaving all the lovey dovey stuff out of tonight.


End file.
